


Just Another Act

by LuvSam



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvSam/pseuds/LuvSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale had to face his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Fandom: QAF RPS- if it squicks you, feel free to move along_
> 
> This is a sequel to Reality Check, but can be read as a Stand Alone.

  
**Toronto – Pride Week July 20-29 2008**   


Gale dropped his backpack in the entry of his house in Toronto. He had forgotten it was Pride week, but it didn’t matter; he had a week off and so did Randy. They had agreed to meet there like they did every time they got a chance.

Since he had begun filming his new series, he had less and less free time, but he tried to come up every two weeks. Two weeks of work and then three days of a perfect life.

Usually, Randy was there first, but not today. Today, he was at Pride. He was marching with … Christ he couldn't even remember. Gale shrugged and walked to the kitchen and noticed the note on the fridge.

>  _Went shopping, bought everything for the week r. We have guests, hope you don’t mind. Don't bother with dinner, I’ll come and get you once the parade is over. Would you mind preparing chicken and veggies for tomorrow’s lunch? You know I love the way you make them. Oh and maybe you could make some of your Southern mashed potatoes? We’ll be up late tonight and I don't want anyone to cook tomorrow.  
> _
> 
>  _See ya later._
> 
>  _Love._
> 
>  _Randy_

Gale furrowed his brow, guests? That was something new; they never had guests over.

Late evening? That was new too; he wasn't looking forward to going out this week. He shrugged, why not?

After checking the contents of the fridge, Gale walked back to the entrance, grabbed his backpack and walked into the bedroom to put his stuff away. After dropping his backpack on the bed, he saw another note.

>  _Can't wait until tonight._
> 
>  _Randy._

Gale smiled and shook his head. In fact Randy was already there, and had prepared everything he could think of.

After putting away all his things, he walked into the guestroom. As expected the room was clean, neat and already occupied. Clothes were on the hangers, and products were in the bathroom. He didn’t disturb anything and finally headed for the kitchen. It was nearly 4:00 pm; he had plenty of time to prepare everything for tomorrow’s lunch.

Around seven, Gale was putting away the courses for tomorrow’s lunch, when the door opened and Randy bolted in followed by two guys. Because of the shadows in the entry, Gale couldn't see who they were.

Once in the room, the tall dark haired man seemed familiar, and after a second, Gale realized he was looking at John Barrowman. His eyes glanced to the sandy blond haired man who had his arm around John's waist. He couldn’t remember his name, but he knew he was with John, even more than that, they were partners, civil partners.

Randy walked directly to the kitchen; he smiled when he saw Gale closing the fridge.

He walked to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hey," he whispered while pressing his lips to Gale's.

"Hey," replied Gale, after kissing him back softly.

Randy felt that Gale wasn't completely at ease and opened his eyes. "What is it?"

Gale shook his head. "Nothing, I … nothing." He looked over Randy's shoulder, and gazed at the couple standing a few feet away.

"Oh, I forgot." Randy turned around and looked at John and Scott. "Scott, John, this is Gale Harold. Gale, this is Scott Gill and John Barrowman."

Gale extended his hand and shook John's and Scott's hand. "Nice to meet you."

John gave him the once over and was brought back to reality as Scott elbowed him in the ribs. John looked at Scott. "Hey, I was only looking."

"I know when you look and when you **look** ," Scott pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

John laughed openly. "Okay I admit, I really **looked**."

Scott nodded and acknowledged John's excuse. Randy smiled at them and turned around to see confusion on Gale’s face.

"What?" asked Randy in a voice just above a whisper.

"They know I'm not, that I don't, that I …" Gale tried to explain .

Randy looked back at John and Scott, "They know you are with me," he said and smiled back. Gale nodded and closed his eyes. "Was the event planned?"

"No, it wasn't, but don't worry, it's all taken care of." Randy grabbed Gale's hand and tugged him along as he walked toward the livingroom. "Com'on it's time to get ready." He walked passed John and Scott. "See ya in an hour?"

"Yep, have fun you two," replied John with a smile.

"Oh we will," said Randy with a snicker.

Gale followed Randy with a frown on his face, as he passed John and Scott he shot them a disbelieving look.

*** * * * * * ***

As Randy and Gale moved out of the kitchen, John walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. "Want some?" he asked Scott. Scott shook his head, and he walked to his partner. "You shouldn't have teased him. Randy told us to be nice."

John looked slightly shocked. "I was nice."

"No you weren't; you made him uncomfortable," whispered Scott. "You tried to push him, and Randy asked us not to."

Scott grabbed John's hand and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me you won't put him in a bad position tonight, that you won't make stupid comments, and that you won't push him."

John looked up and nodded passing a hand through his hair, "I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, I was just … I wanted … I …" John struggled to get the words out, knowing Scott had the right to be pissed.

"You were your usual self; the one I fell in love with, and the one I still love. But Gale's not me, never will be. I don’t want us to scare him off, and most of all, I don't want to be in trouble with Randy. Do you think you can manage being civil with him?"

"He's in the closet," surrendered John.

"Maybe, but that's not your problem to solve, it's his!" admonished Scott gently.

"Yeah I know, but still…" whispered John.

"Still we are going to be late if we don't move, now come on stud, especially, if you want to share the shower with me," Scott added with a small smile.

John’s eyebrow went up. "Sharing the shower, huh?"

"Yep."

"Now, come on Scotty, lead the way. I think we will be running out of warm water if we don't hurry," admonished John while grabbing Scott’s hand and leading the way to their room.

As John and Scott were debating in the kitchen, Randy led Gale into their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the room, Gale turned around, closed and locked the door. Randy frowned; he was about to say something, when Gale turned to face him and in two rapid strides was in front of him, taking him in his arms, lifting him from the ground and kissing him deeply. Randy stumbled slightly backwards under the impact of their bodies and wrapped his arms around Gale to keep his balance. He opened his mouth and welcomed Gale's tongue.

Gale’s hands traveled down Randy's spine and stopped at his ass, kneading it a little. Randy understood the silent demand and with Gale's help, wrapped his legs around Gale's waist. They stopped kissing for a few seconds and looked into each other's eyes, recognizing their need.

"We have to shower to get ready for the event," whispered Randy hoarsely against Gale's mouth.

"I know, but it's been too long," replied Gale against his lips, claiming them again in a searing and heated kiss.

Randy moaned his appreciation.

Gale began to move slowly toward the bathroom on their left, being careful to keep them upright. As they entered the bathroom, Gale walked to the cabinet and set Randy on it.

Once Randy was comfortable on the cabinet, Gale slowly removed Randy's shirt, as Randy did the same with his. Once the shirts were removed, they made quick work of their pants and underwear. Gale ran his hands over Randy's chest and pulled him toward him again. Without a word, Randy linked his legs around Gale's waist.

Gale moved them into the shower stall, and Randy pulled the door close. Once inside, Gale pushed Randy to the wall, and Randy opened the faucets. They were still locked in a kiss, hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Once the water was hot enough, Gale just moved under the spray, letting the water cascade over them.

Randy grabbed the shower bar behind him and lifted himself up a little. The action leaving room for Gale’s erected cock to rub on his pucker.

"I want you to have me, now and here," whispered Randy heatedly.

"You want me to fuck you, right now, right here?" asked Gale, moving his hips in slow movements.

"Yeah I want you, before we leave. I made sure you are covered at the event, and I can't be as close as I want to be then," whispered Randy, while licking Gale's ear.

Gale moaned. He reached into the soap container and found a condom. Randy grabbed it with one hand, opened it with his teeth, and handed the open condom to Gale.

Gale took the condom. Randy grabbed the shower bar again, and lifted himself up, to give Gale the necessary room to sheath himself. He watched as Gale’s left hand moved to wrap around his waist, and his other hand went for his cock.

Randy felt a finger pushed into him, using the water as lubricant. He grimaced from the relative pain.

"Go on, take me," he whispered while biting on Gale's chin. Gale moaned, and aligned his cock with Randy's opening and pushed in slowly.

He wasn't prepared for Randy's move. Randy lifted himself on the bar and then lowered himself quickly, literally impaling himself on Gale's cock. The movement drew a long moan from both men.

Randy winced, and Gale stopped himself from moving.

"You shoul …. Shouldn't have done that," panted Gale.

"I couldn't wait, I …" said Randy, stopping when Gale moved a little, "God yes, continue."

Gale smiled against Randy's mouth and began to move slowly, with long, slow movements. Randy dug his heels further into Gale's back as he met Gale's movements thrust for thrust.

Their moans echoed through the shower walls as they worked themselves to completion.

"I'm going to ..." Gale muffled around their kiss.

"Me too," replied Randy, "God Gale, there, again ..." he panted, still gripping the bar behind him.

Gale twisted his hips and pushed forward, sinking fully inside Randy once again. "Not sure I'll last."

He continued to hit the spot that drove Randy wild and suddenly stopped. Randy's eyes flew open ... and looked directly into Gale's.

"I'm glad you're back, I missed you" whispered Gale, kissing Randy.

"I missed you too."

"I saw that," teased Gale gently, while moving again inside Randy.

Randy moans began to get louder and louder, until Gale couldn't stifle his own and joined the young man.

Randy came first, calling out Gale's name; his orgasm triggered Gale's.

Gale's legs almost gave out and he caught himself on the bar Randy was still holding. Randy released his grip on the bar and wrapped his arms around Gale's shoulders.

"God that was hot," he whispered his head in the crook of Gale's shoulder.

"Say that again…" Gale chuckled softly as he helped Randy put his feet on the ground.

"Our session won't be a problem for you later tonight?" asked Gale as he grabbed the soap and poured some into his hand.

"You're kidding, right? What we did was worth it," replied Randy with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, it was," answered Gale while beginning to soap Randy's hair.

They fell into a comfortable silence, soaping each other when they heard soft moans emanating from the shower adjoining theirs.

They smiled knowingly; obviously, they weren't the only ones to take advantage of the shower.

They finished showering and stepped out to get dressed.

As they stepped into the bedroom, Gale saw that Randy had already laid out their clothes, black tuxedo with black shirt for Gale, with a dark crimson bow tie. For himself, Randy had chosen a traditional tux, black and white shirt.

"The event tonight, is it important?" asked Gale.

"It's to open a new wing in the hospital for the kids suffering with aids. I thought you wouldn't mind," replied Randy.

"You know I don't," answered Gale with a nod of his head. Randy knew that he wouldn't mind and that he would be more than happy to go to the event.

"I asked Jas to be your date, hope you don't mind," continued Randy, while slipping his shirt on.

Gale was pulling his trousers up, and shook his head, "I like her, at least I don't have to pretend to be romantic with her, and she knows what we are to each other."

"Yeah she's the only one that really knows about us."

Randy turned around to look at Gale as he slipped on his waistcoat; he stopped and watched as Gale buttoned it up.

"Whoa …" Gale turned around and looked at Randy. "You're not bad yourself, but I think…" Gale didn't finished his sentence, but walked over and opened the bow tie to let it hang around Randy's neck, and opened the first button.

"There, much, much better."

He turned Randy around, and they looked at themselves in the full-length mirror; his black tux contrasted with the more traditional one Randy was wearing. They were stunning.

Randy smiled at their reflection. "It reminds me of other times, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember how we stepped into that room, no one knowing what would happen, just that we were playing characters for a prom night," smiled Gale.

"You remember their faces when you arrived, and led me to the center of the room?" asked Randy, while slipping on his jacket.

"Yeah, Ron was over the moon, better than expected."

They laughed at the shared memory. They were about to continue their conversation when a knock on their door interrupted them.

Randy opened the door, to find Scott on the other side. "Jas is here, and I think we should get a move on, or we will be really late."

Randy nodded and turned around to see Gale walking up to them, just as John made his appearance.

"Whoa, you look dazzling." John looked at all three men in front of him, sizing them up and let his eyes roam over each body, knowing they were all beautiful tonight. Like Gale, he wore a black tux, black shirt, first button open no bow tie at all. And like Randy, Scott was wearing a standard tux, no tie either, but a beautiful white rose on the lapel.

"Ok kiddies, time for the show," said John, a smile on his lips as he kissed his partner.

"Yep," stated Randy while fixing his watch on his left wrist.

They moved into the living room where Jas, Randy's PA, was waiting in a beautiful dark burgundy dress. She turned around when she heard them step into the room.

"Whoa, whoa …" she smiled when she saw them.

"Jas, this is John Barrowman, and Scott Gill, his partner. Scott, John, this is Jas, Jasmine McKenzie, my personal assistant for all the important events," Randy said while gesturing between all of them, and finally kissing Jas on the cheek.

Gale walked between Randy and Jas. "So it seems you are my date for the night." He extended his arm for Jas to link, and wrapped his other arm around Randy's waist. "Let’s get this show on the road."


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 8:30pm when they arrived at the event. It was decided that John and Scott would step out first; John being the main attraction for the evening. Then, Randy would step out, and finally Gale, who would give his hand to escort Jas.

As predicted, when John and Scott stepped out the limousine, the journalists went wild; flashes flared all over the place.

They walked a few feet away, and then, Randy stepped out. John and Scott waited on him, and then walked toward the entrance. The journalists were still shooting their pictures, and that's when Gale decided to step out the car with Jas. They followed the trio, a few feet behind, and like John and Randy had thought, the journalists were so occupied with them, they didn't pay much attention as Gale and Jas walked by.

They walked to the entry, checked in and were led to their table. Gale was happy to see it was a table for six and only set for five. He read the name on the tags: John Barrowman, Scot Gill, Randy Harrison, Jasmine McKenzie, and Gale Harold. He smiled; leave it to Jas and Randy to make sure they weren't with some people they didn't know.

In perfect gentleman mode, he pulled Jas' chair out and helped her sit. He then sat down at his place and they waited for the others to join them. The waiter appeared with a bottle of champagne. Gale nodded, and he filled the glasses around the table.

A few minutes later, the others arrived, and they took their places.

They ate, laughed, joked, and around 10:00pm, Randy and John left the table. It was time for the show to begin.

Randy was the master of ceremonies for the evening, presenting the event. Gale sat at the table and looked toward the stage. Scott looked at him and smiled. He stood up and switched chairs; now, he was sitting on Gale's left side.

"I like to watch when John is on stage; it's like he's another man," he whispered to Gale.

"Yeah, it's the same when I look at Randy. It never ceases to amaze me how he can be at ease on stage. I remember when I was in that play. I liked it, really, but it was like I wasn't in my place," replied Gale a smile playing on his lips.

"I know, I remember, we were in New York visiting a friend and we saw the play. You were good, don't underestimate yourself Gale, you were good. But like you said, we felt you weren't at ease, it showed in your play." Scott reached out and squeezed Gale's hand as he saw the frown on his face. "Don't worry, John and I saw it, because we are professionals, I doubt any other people saw anything."

Gale nodded and looked at the stage where Randy was announcing the next performer. It was John Barrowman with "Time after Time". Gale looked at Scott and saw the look on his face; for a brief moment, he envied the man. The easiness he and John had in public, the fact they admitted their sexuality, their relationship, and well… everything.

The music began, and instinctively Gale began to drum his fingers to the sound of the piano.

 __

>   
> _Lying in my bed_
> 
>  _I hear the clock tick and think of you_
> 
>  _caught up in circles_
> 
>  _Confusion is nothing new_

He watched as some couples stood up and began to sway to the music. Scott chuckled, "Wish I could do that right now, but my man's on stage, so…" He shrugged.

"Yeah, mine too," replied Gale automatically, before he stopped himself, and horrified at what he’d just admitted, dropped his gaze to the floor.

Jas, sitting on his right, decided it was the right time to intervene. "Do you think we could put on a show for them?" she asked, nodding to the journalists on the border of the event.

Gale lifted his gaze again. "I'm sure of it." He stood up and ceremoniously asked Jas for a dance. They moved to the dance floor.

 __

>   
> _And you say, go slow_
> 
>  _I fall behind_
> 
>  _The second hand unwinds_
> 
>  _If you're lost, you can look_
> 
>  _And you will find me_
> 
>  _Time after time_
> 
>  _If you fall I will catch you_
> 
>  _I'll be waiting_
> 
>  _Time after time_
> 
>  _If you're lost, you can look_
> 
>  _And you will find me_
> 
>  _Time after time_
> 
>  _If you fall I will catch you_
> 
>  _I will be waiting_
> 
>  _Time after time_
> 
>  __

They were swaying with grace, Gale proving he was indeed a great dancer.

"I wonder what you are thinking," Jas asked as he made her spin.

Gale looked down at her, smiled and then his gaze shifted to Randy, who was waiting on the stage, "I shouldn't, but I’m thinking of Randy."

Jas nodded, and she looked over Gale's shoulder, noticing the journalist’s gaze followed Gale's. She pulled on Gale's hand and spun him away so that he now had his back to Randy. She leaned into him, put her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the music.

Gale moved his mouth to her ear. "I think Karen would be jealous if she saw us this way."

Jas chuckled. "Don’t worry, she’ll see it. They are filming, and thank god, she knows I love her. Besides, she knows that you aren't interested in me."

"Yeah, thank God," whispered Gale back. He looked over and saw the frown on Scott’s face as he watched them. He turned them around and glanced over at Randy, and saw that he was smiling; they were okay.

John was at the end of his song.

 __

>   
> _And you say, go slow_
> 
>  _I fall behind_
> 
>  _The second hand unwinds_
> 
>  _If you're lost, you can look_
> 
>  _And you will find me_
> 
>  _Time after time_
> 
>  _If you fall I will catch you_
> 
>  _I'll be waiting_
> 
>  _Time after time_
> 
>  _If you're lost, you can look_
> 
>  _And you will find me_
> 
>  _Time after time_
> 
>  _If you fall I will catch you_
> 
>  _I will be waiting_
> 
>  _Time after time_

Gale, acting as the perfect gentleman, kissed his date and led her back to the table. As he sat down, he caught the disbelieving gaze from Scott.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott asked out of the blue.

"What dancing with my date?" answered Gale.

''No, not that. I mean why are you acting like you are really dating her?" Scott passed a hand over his face, this was not the moment, not this conversation, he hoped John would come back and help him figure out Gale. "I … I'm sorry it's not my business, sorry, but I see the look you have when you look at him. I know that look, because John has the same look when he looks at me. I saw it often enough on the films we have at home to recognize it. You can't hide it, Gale, it's part of who you are."

"You don't know shit about me, Scott, I'm not … I'm not … listen can we just drop this for tonight? I don't want to ruin the evening," whispered Gale looking at the stage where he saw a frown on Randy's face.

Scott nodded and started to move back to his place, when Gale stopped him. "Don't, I like your company, just can we drop the previous conversation?"

Scott nodded. Gale and Jas sighed in relief. Jas asked how Pride was. As the event continued, Gale learned that John and Scott had been together for over 15 years. They were like all couples, they fought, they made love, they talked together, and they tried to find solutions to problems. Gale noted the look in Scott eyes…pure and perfect love.

On stage, John had just finished his second song, "Please Remember Me". Gale looked at his watch, it was past 11:30, and the event was supposed to end in less than an hour.

Randy announced another singer, and Gale decided it was time to head to the restroom.

He was leaving the restroom, when the door opened, and Randy stood in front of him with a wide grin. He closed the door and kissed Gale deeply, keeping a hold on the door to prevent anyone from entering.

"You all right?" Randy asked with a frown.

"Yeah, Yeah, it's just …" he gestured to the door. "I envy them, so much. It's … I shouldn't be such a coward. I should face the reality." He sighed deeply, and looked at Randy. He lifted his hand and caressed Randy's cheek. Randy leaned into the touch, and closed his eyes.

Gale closed his eyes too, and for a second wished he could walk out there with his arms around Randy. He moved closer to Randy, who released his grip on he door to wrap his arms around Gale’s waist. Gale lost himself in Randy's touch, inhaling his scent as he kissed his head. "You deserve so much more than me," he whispered against Randy's ear as he moved past him and opened the door.

For a second, Randy stood shell-shocked, trying to understand what had just happened. He looked at his watch and saw he just had time to try to talk to Gale and then go back on stage to close the event.

He turned around and ran after Gale, watching him walk into the room. He couldn't do anything now.

He ran to the entrance, only stopping when people came through the door. He walked in, and saw Gale sitting down at their table and taking Jas' hand in his, and squeezing it. He chose to avoid the table and headed directly back to the backstage area.

He walked backstage and collided with John.

"Whoa, sorry," John said as he steadied Randy. He looked at the man in his arms, realizing it was Randy. "Randy are you all right?"

Randy shook his head. "I'm not sure. I …"

"What?"

Randy sighed, he looked around, John grabbed him by the arm and led him to a secure area behind the curtain.

"Randy?"

"I followed Gale into the bathroom, and …" Randy let his hand fall. "I don’t understand, I think I just, Gale just … he just…" he stumbled for the words.

"What did he say?" asked John.

"He kissed my temple and then whispered into my ear that I deserve so much more than him," he frowned, passed his hand over his face and looked up into John's eyes.

John looked into the blue eyes filled with worry, "I don't know what he meant, but I'm sure it's not what you’re thinking right now." John knew they needed to be on stage in less then two minutes. "If what I heard before we left for the event is any hint, and the looks he sends your way, you don't have to worry. Christ the room is on fire, so don't worry for the moment. Okay?" Randy nodded, "We have to finish this show, do you think you can manage to go up there and sing with me? Like planned?"

Randy nodded he had no other choice; he couldn't do anything at the moment apart from getting his work done. And his work was to go on stage, sing with John Barrowman, and end the event. Yes he could do that, because no matter what, the show must go on.

John squeezed his hand and walked on stage. He waited until John announced him and then followed him. The lights prevented him from seeing the room. Both John and Randy were bathed in light, a single white halo, followed by darkness when they changed singers.

"Your Song", The Moulin Rouge song, he always loved it. He couldn't stop singing it over the last few weeks. He sang it so much, even Gale began to sing it with him, doing John's part; of course, Gale was a far better guitar player than singer.

He smiled at the memory, and the song came more naturally.

At the end, the room erupted in applause. Balloons fell from the ceiling. The event was over. The DJ put on some music.

John and Randy disappeared behind the curtain. In the room, Scott, Jas and Gale stood up, walked to the backstage, flashed their cards and passed through security.

Jas had managed to arrange for them to be picked up behind the building. The longer they waited, the more people would be out there. When they were dealing with events, she was almost as much Gale's PA as Randy's. She made sure both men were at the event and played the decoy for Gale, knowing it was important for them to be seen.

When Randy employed her, it was after five meetings, and with a deal for a year renewable each year if she stuck to the deal she had signed.

It was a good job. Many obligations, but the pay was good, and her boss was good to her. So she didn't complain.

They reached the lounge with Scott and Gale in tow. When she reached out to open the door, it suddenly opened and she jolted back, landing into Gale's arms just as a reporter snapped the picture.

Gale looked stunned for a second but played the game for the reporter.

The reporter shot some more pictures, before John came out of the lounge with Randy in tow.

"Well friends, it's getting late. What do you think about heading home?" John said loud enough for everyone around to hear and understand.

He linked one arm around Scott’s waist, and the other around Randy’s, who had linked his arm around Jas who already had Gale arm's around her.

All five walked toward the exit.

As the walked out the exit door, flashes from the reporters snapped like crazy. John looked over at his friends, and while still smiling, said, "We walk together, no separation, and we wait that way until the limousine arrives."

Everyone nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked to the limousine, which was stopped at the red carpet Gale extended his hand and opened the door. He helped Jas in followed by Randy and Scott. John gently pushed Gale, so he got in the limo next. John was the last one to climb in.

As soon as the door was closed, Jas gave orders to the chauffeur.

Scott snuggled close to John, as Gale sat looking out the window. Randy sat near him with Jas on his other side. John linked his fingers with Scott’s and looked over at Gale and Randy. The men were sitting together, but they were very far apart. He couldn’t understand what happened and how, but he couldn’t let it go. "Okay you two, someone care to explain to me what happened between late afternoon, and now?"

"John, maybe you shouldn't …" began Scott, only to be stopped by a squeeze from John.

"Nothing," mumbled Gale.

"My ass. Nothing," whispered Randy back, while biting his thumbnail.

Gale looked over at Randy and reached out only to have his hand slapped away.

"Randy," Gale began.

"Don’t, just don't," replied Randy. He sighed deeply and looked over at Gale, only to see the sadness written on the man's face.

Gale put his hands together and pushed them between his legs. His face turned to the windows, his breathing raged.

"Gale?" Scott asked from the other side from the limousine.

Gale turned his face a little, acknowledging Scott question, "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"What would that change?"

"Maybe it would help me understand what you told me in the restroom," murmured Randy.

Gale looked from John to Scott and finally let his eyes travel to Randy. "I can't give you want you want, what you desire, what you expect."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about," Randy almost yelled to Gale.

Gale looked stricken for a moment. He looked over at John and Scott and then to his hands sill in his lap. He sighed deeply, trying to gather a little strength, which would not come.

"Randy?"

Randy looked over at Scott and saw he was about to move to sit on his place, so he moved and sat near John.

Scott sat near Gale and reached for his hand. Gale took a ragged breath. "Why do you think you can't give him what he wants?" asked Scott.

But Gale didn't answer and just squeezed Scott’s hand, trying to find words that wouldn't come. He finally shook his head helplessly.

On the other side of the limousine, John whispered into Randy's ear, as he saw Randy was about to say something, "Don't." Randy nodded and looked mesmerized at how Scott was able to get Gale to speak.

"What do you think he wants?" asked Scott again.

"He wants what you guys have."

"A relationship? You already have one Gale," replied Scott pointing to Randy.

Gale shook his head no, and continued, focusing on their linked hands, "He wants what you guys have, commitment, and a real relationship, everything I can't give him, because I'm not … I'm not …"

Jas moved and looked passed Scott, "You aren't what, Gale?"

Gale looked at her, dropped his gaze, and whispered a single word, "Gay." He finally slumped back passing his hand in his hair when he heard Randy's gasp from the other side of the limousine.

Scott looked astonished and at a loss for words. It was John who first talked, "When was the last time you shagged a woman?"

Gale looked up, and tried to focus on John. He frowned trying to understand the real question beneath the one asked, "I …"

"Or even better, when was the last time you craved shagging a woman?"

Gale frowned, the silence became deafening, until he sighed, "I … I can't … I don’t remember."

For a moment, Randy, John, Scott and Jas, looked astonished at Gale's answer, so astonished they didn't notice the car had stopped moving.

The chauffeur opened the door.

Jas recovered first, "Hum, I think we have arrived."

John nodded and they got out of the limo.

"Thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome," whispered Jas.

 ****

  
*** * * * * * ***   


They moved to the door, and Randy opened it, everyone moved into the house. John and Scott stopped a moment but Scott tugged John into their room. Jas simply moved to hers, leaving Randy and Gale alone.

Both men stared at each other. Randy closed the door and inhaled deeply, "You can't remember?"

"No, I can't remember," replied Gale in defeat.

"And you are not gay?" asked Randy.

Gale shrugged and walked to the living room. He walked to the sofa, discarded his tux jacket and tossed it on the back of it. He looked over at Randy and finally sat on the sofa.

Randy hadn't moved from the door. Gale looked over at him again and finally leaned against the sofa.

Gale heard Randy moving, and when he looked over, he saw him walk to their room. He stood up and followed him. As he stepped in, he saw Randy had discarded his tux, and was slipping on some shorts and t-shirt.

Gale sighed, "I …"

"Right now, I don't want to listen to any of your excuses, I don’t want to discuss anything with you… I'm too…"

"Hurt?" offered Gale.

"Yeah"

"Okay," whispered Gale. He moved to get his shorts and shirt and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out, his tux removed. He walked to the bed, where Randy was still sitting.

"Randy?"

Randy moved to avoid Gale's hand. Gale sighed, "I'm not going to explain how I feel, because I can't. I'm just going to tell you the one thing I know deep down here," he put his hand on his heart. "And here," he put his finger on his head. Randy looked up. "I don't want anyone else, I don't sleep with anyone else, I want you. I’ve always wanted you. I don’t want any other man, or woman, I just want you. I want to wake up with you, share my life with you. I …" He shrugged helplessly.

"I hate hurting you, so I know you need time, Christ I need time. I'll go sleep on the sofa. Okay. It's better for tonight," Gale leaned forward, and kissed Randy's temple.

He walked slowly out of the room, grabbing his pajamas bottom on the way out. In the hall, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket and put everything on the sofa.

 ****

  
*** * * * * * ***   


How had they come to this? The only thing he remembered was watching John and Scott together. He envied them, wanted to be them, and then his family, his agent, everyone was talking in his head. His agent telling him how dangerous it was to come out, even more now, that he had a stable role in the great "Desperate Housewives" TV show. His mom, telling him she was glad it was just acting, and how good it was to see him dating that pretty girl, it was Michelle then.

When they split up, his mother was devastated. He never told her he had someone else on his mind when he was with her. Like he said to Randy three years ago, "It's not like I loved her. Why hide the obvious?"

Why hide the obvious Gale thought. Hide the obvious. He passed a hand over his face. He sighed deeply, looked around the room. He loved this house, his house, their house. He loved coming out here every two weeks for a few days. He loved those days, when he could get lost in his feelings for Randy's, when Randy lost himself in him. Christ.

He sighed again, grabbed the blanket and threw it over himself. It was past 1:00 in the morning. And sleep didn't seem to be his friend.

 ****

  
*** * * * * * ***   


Randy tossed in his, no their, bed. They never talked about relationships, monogamy, or commitment. Of course, he wanted all that, but he thought in time Gale would talk about it.

In three years, they never talked about it.

He smiled. When he moved in at the end of the shooting, they’d spent a year together, just them. No one else. They shared every day, every night, every moment, just them, no intruders, no reporters, no friends. He sighed.

Gale was a fantastic lover, versatile, attentive, caring, giving, everything every gay man was searching for. And Randy had it all to himself. He had so much that after six months together, he knew they could go further than he ever had with anyone.

They talked about it for weeks. Then they headed to their respective doctors. Two tests, six months for both men. Both tests were negative. A year, a month and 12 days after they began their relationship, they didn’t use condoms for one night, to enjoy each other completely. It was the moment Randy knew. He had never wanted to pass this step with Simon, never. But with Gale it was natural, right. Even now, with the long-distance thing, he trusted him. He didn’t have to ask, he knew it.

He thought, with time, Gale would take matters into his hands and somehow out himself in front of the press, but it never happened.

Randy hated people in the closet, but then Gale wasn’t just any other people, he was his lover, his everything, so he forgot his principles and let it go. He accepted Jasmine as Gale's decoy. He knew she wouldn't harm their relationship, because she was in a strong relationship with her longtime partner Geena Secor. And he knew Gale wasn't interested, because they caught her one time naked in their swimming pool, and Gale wasn't at all interested.

He smiled.

Yeah Gale wasn't interested in any other woman or man for that matter. He knew through Michelle, when Gale was with someone it was exclusive. Why couldn't he see that they were already in a relationship, they were monogamous, committed.

Randy sighed; he closed his eyes, as exhaustion took over.

 ****

  
*** * * * * * ***   


Scott rubbed over John's back, "God, you are tense."

John groaned under Scott ministrations. Scott continued his massage, "You shouldn't take this personally."

"Randy's my friend, how could I not take it personally." John sighed, "I wish I had a solution for them"

"You can't fix everyone's problem, John," whispered Scott in his ear, while running his hand over John's body who tensed. Scott began to kiss him on the nape of his neck, letting his tongue trail a path down his back. John squirmed under Scott who grabbed his hips to hold him still. Scott continued to trace the path to his crack.

Scott ran his tongue over John's crack, his hands sliding along John's thighs running over his buttocks, to finally stop on his balls, and began to fondle them. John tried to move, only to find himself pushed back by Scott hands on his back. John was about to say something, when he felt Scott’s tongue on his hole, and finally moaned under Scott's ministrations.

"Relax," whispered Scott again.

"I can't … It's just … aaahhhh," John groaned, as Scott pushed his tongue inside him.

John tried to push himself on his knees, only to be pushed on the bed again. Scott crawled up his back, trailing kisses along John's spine, to finish on his nape.

"Stop worrying, because if you don’t, you won't enjoy this."

"Even if I worry I always enjoy you, so what do you have in mind?" asked John while looking over his shoulder.

"If you don’t have any idea, then I'm out of practice," snickered Scott.

He ran his fingers along John's cheek to his lips only to get his fingers caught in John's mouth. Scott chuckled this was so like John. He should have known when he saw John's pupils as he looked over his shoulder change from baby blue to deep blue. Almost like sapphire.

Scott continued to kiss John, and let his wet finger travel down John's body until he reached his opening. Slowly, Scott inserted a finger into John, making him moan and groan at the same time.

"God, relax," whispered Scott again as he pulled his body against John's back, pushing his growing erection into John's ass. He heard John’s sigh.

He began to move his finger in and out, slowly, and pushed back in just so slowly, making John hiss.

"God," whispered John.

"You like that?"

"You know it," replied John in a huff, when Scott added the second finger. Scott wrapped his left arm around John's waist and pulled him up on his knees. The movement pulled Scott fingers deeper into John, making him moan.

"More. I need more," whispered John.

Scott removed his finger, making John grunt. With a slight push of the hand, he asked John to lie on his back. John obliged without a word, making room between his legs for Scott.

Scott provided the condom and the lube. In one swift move, John grabbed the wrapper and opened it; discarding the wrapper, he rolled the condom over Scott’s shaft.

Scott closed his eyes, like always, at the sensation. John laid back and pulled Scott toward him, in the process, Scott positioned himself at John's opening. Scott put his mouth over John's, as they kissed; John wrapped his legs around Scott's waist and pulled him toward him. John closed his eyes, expecting the pain, but like always, when he was that tense, Scott pushed in so slowly there was no pain at all.

Scott began to move sliding all the way in, both men groaned at the sensation. Then he began to move slowly in and out not wanting to hurt John, who was still tense.

John pulled Scott toward him, kissing him deeply. He tightened his hold around his partner’s shoulders and without a word; Scott wrapped his left arm around John's shoulder and pushed himself up on his heels with the right, pulling John with him.

"Oh god," whispered Scott.

"Yeah, it's great," smiled John back nibbling on Scott ear.

John used his legs to push himself up and down Scott's erection, building slowly their climax.

"Want me, want me, to get you off?" whispered Scott.

John shook his head; Scott moved them back onto the bed as John wrapped his legs around Scott's lower back as he began to move faster and faster, plunging ever more deeply into his partner.

The room was filled with moans, "There, there, again …" panted John.

Scott twisted his hips and pushed further forward, sinking completely balls deep inside John.

Scott continued to hit the spot he knew was driving John crazy.

John moans began to get louder and louder, Scott wrapped his mouth over John's to stifle their moans.

John came first, calling out Scott’s name, his orgasm triggered Scott's.

Scott's arms gave out and he fell on top of John, who wrapped his arms around the slender frame of his partner. He caressed Scott's back, as he felt him move, "Don’t, stay a little more."

Scott chuckled, "You know I can't."

John pouted, "I know." As Scott pulled out slowly, he made a face. Like always, John helped Scott remove the condom, knotted it and threw it in the bin near the bed. Scott stood up and walked into the bathroom, followed by John. Scott was wetting a washcloth to clean John, when John reached out grab it and began to clean himself.

Scott moved behind John and wrapped his arms around his partner.

"Love you," whispered Scott into John's ear.

John lifted his head, smiled back at Scott's reflection, "I know. Me too."

"Feel any better?"

John shook his head, "No, but that doesn't mean I didn’t enjoy it." Scott nodded. He knew from the past that even when John was preoccupied, sex was a good release to get his mind off the problem for a few moments, to see past the problem, and find a solution.

As Scott looked at John's reflection, he saw the frown on his face, and he rubbed his back, "Hey, want to talk about?"

John shook his head, "No, com'on we're going to bed." John turned around and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, snuggling his head in the crook of Scott's neck. They moved to the bed and snuggled under the covers, Scott on his back and John wrapped around him. Exhaustion taking John over before he could say he wasn’t tired.

Scott rubbed his hand up and down John's arm, trying to figure out a way to help the men on the other side of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came too soon for Gale. As the sun drifted into the living room, he put away the blanket and the pillow. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and headed to the kitchen. It was early, before seven. He grabbed everything he needed and began to prepare the batter for pancakes and waffles. Once everything was on the counter, he began the coffee. He then prepared the breakfast table and finally made a trip to the bathroom.

As he returned to the kitchen he began to prepare the batter for the pancakes. Once that was finished he prepared the waffle one. It was around 8:30 when Scott appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning," replied Gale. "Coffee? Pancakes? Waffles? Or do you prefer eggs?"

Scott scratched the back of his neck, "Coffee, eggs, pancakes and juice if you have it."

"Coming right up."

Scott sat on the kitchen table and looked as Gale busied himself in the kitchen and smiled. The man was gorgeous. Scott's eyes started at the auburn hair that had that just-fucked look that was so sexy. Slowly, they moved down taking in vivid hazel eyes, a slightly crooked nose, and plump lips that would make any man have dreams of kissing them for hours. A body, slender, with just the perfect amount of muscle mass, tapered waist, and legs that seem to go on forever.

How could the man be so unsure of who he was? A simple look and most gays knew he was one of them. Scott shook his head. A pity.

Gale walked to the table with a mug of coffee, "Eggs will be ready in two and the pancakes in five." Scott nodded. "Cream cheese or maple syrup?"

Scott laughed and signalled both with his hand as he took a sip from his coffee, "God this is good."

"Better than me?" John mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes almost as if he were trying to scrub the sleep from them. His dark hair angled out from his head in every direction and his face still had little creases from the pillow.

Gale's lip curved upwards to form a small smile, John was adorable, "Coffee?"

John walked behind the kitchen counter near Gale, "Yeah, please." He stopped rubbed a hand over Gale's shoulder, "Feel any better?"

Gale shook his head no. John kissed him on the shoulder grabbed the coffee mug and took his place near Scott. He grabbed his fork and picked into Scott plate, "Hey, get your own."

"Coming," answered Gale, while putting the plate in front of John.

"Thanks, Christ you are right, Scotty, this is good," John said taking another fork of egg. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I used to cook with my mom; I love to cook. I loved to do a lot of things with my mom. And it's helpful when you are living alone to know how to cook," Gale answered simply, while taking a waffle from the plate.

"He's like a French chef when he begins," Randy answered as he walked up to the table.

"Hey," he leaned over to Gale and kissed him on the temple; Gale closed his eyes and savored the too short moment. A knowing look passed between Scott and John, who smiled at each other.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Gale, his eyes still closed enjoying Randy's hand on his shoulders.

Randy leaned a little more over Gale, putting his mouth on Gale's ear, "I missed you last night." Gale nodded, inhaled deeply. "Did you find the answers you were looking for?" whispered Randy. Gale patted Randy's hand wrapped over his chest and shook his head. Randy sighed deeply, but nodded nevertheless.

"Coffee, black, scrambled eggs, pancakes and cream cheese," whispered Randy.

Gale nodded, stood up and walked over to the oven to prepare everything. Randy sat down, took the juice and poured himself a glass.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked John and Scott. Both men nodded.

"Doesn't Jas come for breakfast?" asked Scott.

"Nope Jas doesn’t have time to sit down and have breakfast," said Jas twirling into the kitchen with the papers.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks Gale."

She sat near Justin, with all the papers, and looked over at John and Scott, "I ate when Gale woke up." Randy looked over at the clock, "How long have you been up?"

"Since a little before seven," replied Gale with a shrug.

"You haven't slept at all, then?" Randy asked worriedly.

"No I didn't, but it doesn't matter; you have a perfect breakfast, so now eat," he finished while putting Randy's plate in front of him.

Randy sighed and shook his head. Gale sat down at his place and took the first paper on the table. On the front page was John on a float, dancing. He smiled. As he looked closer he saw Scott walking nearby. He looked up and saw them looking at another article in another paper. Jas walked up to him, "Here, job done."

He looked at the article. "Gale Harold has found a new love in the name of Jasmine McKenzie" was the caption under the picture of them kissing.

Gale passed his hand over his face, and sighed. He finished his last mouthful, stood up and put all the dishes in the sink.

John was still talking with Randy when Scott appeared near Gale, "Do you need a hand?"

"No thanks, I'll do this and then I'll go to the studio," Gale answered as he grabbed the dishes from Scott.

"The studio?"

"Yeah Gale set up a studio in the basement. Want to see it?" Randy answered from the table.

"Sure," John smiled back.

"Com'on," Randy said while standing up from the table and leading the way to the basement, leaving Gale, Scott and Jas behind.

"I have your schedule on the fridge, nothing to attend while you are here. Last night was the only event. The alarm is set around the house, so you can see if there are any strangers lurking around."

Gale nodded.

"I'll bring you the rest of the paper when I drop by, I'm available on the phone," Jas finished as she passed Gale and headed out of the house.

"Bye boys, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jas snickered while walking out of the house.

"She's a gem, where did you find her?" asked Scott.

Gale walked to the table, grabbed the last dishes, debated a few moments, and finally put them in the sink to wash them. Scott looked at the open dishwater, and Gale shrugged, "Can't help it, I love this moment of the day."

Scott nodded and finally grabbed a towel to help Gale, dry the dishes.

"She's been Randy's PA for the past three years, he recruited her. She has a contract that states nothing in this house will become public. She signs a new contract every year to be sure she still wants to work for him. She plays the decoy each time we go out." Gale sighed heavily.

"Why don't you just be yourself?" asked Scott.

Gale shrugged, "It's complicated."

"Why?"

"Because of everything surrounding the situation," Gale looked up and saw Scott frown. "My parents want me to be happy by marrying a nice woman. My agent can't understand why I still see an old coworker. He always says, I quote, I hope there's nothing more than friendship between you, because then Harold, you're history in less time than you were Brian in Queer as Folk, unquote."

Gale dried his hand on the dishtowel, "How do you think I got the job in LA?"

Scott frowned and shook his head no, "Don't tell me you shagged the woman's producer."

Gale looked astonished, and shuddered in disgust, "Christ no, God, I think I just threw up in my mouth just imagining doing that."

Scott laughed a little more at ease, "Well then?"

Gale looked uncomfortable, "I sold out; I signed a paper that I was dating a woman. Because of the rumors running around they wanted to be sure I was straight enough to play Teri's new boyfriend in the new season. I'm not happy with what I did, but I got a job."

"Sometimes I don't understand America's business. Hell, John is gay, he's out, and proud, and he's got work. I don't understand how sexuality can be a problem when you are playing a character?"

"I wonder too. It makes me laugh that straight people playing gays is fine, but people can't accept an out gay man playing a straight man… how come, I don't know."

"I like you in that TV show, Vanished; you were good, I loved how you played the character."

"It was late that night, after one in the morning; I thought I was the last one to leave the set. My car had broken down that morning and Randy was playing chauffeur. I called him at the end of filming episode five. He came and waited in the parking lot." He scoffed, "I remember it was 1:28 in the morning when I checked out of the set. I walked to his car. He was smoking; I walked right to him, and kissed him there." He shook his head, a smile on his lips, "He was cold, I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss."

"Don't tell me you shagged him in the parking lot," whispered Scott.

"No, I didn't, huh shag him there. I opened the door; we climbed in and headed home." Scott nodded. "The next day, I was called into the producer’s office and they told me my character would die in a few episodes."

"What?"

"Yep. I learned five months after the show ended that someone from the production management saw me kissing Randy."

"Fuck," whispered Scott.

"Say that again. Originally, Eddie Cibrian was to have been shot in the eighth episode. The original script said I confided my doubts to him; he tried to talk to the senator, and got shot. Strangely the script changed two days after Randy picked me up."

"Did you talk with him about that," asked Scott, helping Gale to tidy the kitchen.

"No, why would I. He had enough stress going with his play and his company."

"Maybe because we are living together and I consider myself your partner. Maybe because I love you, and I would have wanted to know," Randy answered from the kitchen entrance.

"How long?" Gale asked closing his eyes.

"Long enough." Randy walked up to him, "You should have told me, you should have shared this information with me. Christ we are living together for three years and you’ve never said anything about that."

"Why should I have told you I was going to lose my job?" asked Gale.

"Because I thought we are partners and that's something partners share," yelled Randy, not caring that they had an audience.

"Listen what I do behind the walls of my home, with the man I love, with the man I'm in love with isn't any of their concern. If they can't accept that I'm gay, fuck them; it's their loss, not mine. I won't sell myself to anyone. I accepted signing the paper for DH only because I knew you won't be coming back to LA this time, with all that’s going on in your life." Gale inhaled deeply, "I negotiated 4 days off every two weeks for less salary to preserve what we have, that was the deal. They don't know I’m up here in Canada every two weeks. So…" he shrugged.

Randy was staring at him, "You said, you said …"

"What?"

"You're in love with me?" grinned Randy. Gale nodded, "If you haven't figured that out already."

"You said also … hum you said …"

"I know what I said; a night on the sofa helped me to see my inner soul."

Randy nodded. Gale looked over Randy's shoulder, "Thanks guys, without you, I would never have found the courage to say anything."

John lifted his hand, "We didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you were yourselves and that's huge because I don't have to pretend. Christ you hit on me the first minute you passed the door," laughed Gale.

"I did?" asked John turning to Scott who nodded, "Yes I did. Man, look at yourself?" John left Scott’s side and walked over to Gale.

"You're hot man, I never saw a man exude sex like you do. You're a killer for all gay men. Auburn hair, that just-fucked style that's so sexy. Christ I envy your hair. And your face, your body, you're gorgeous." John was turning around Gale, while listing all of Gale assets.

Scott walked up to John and grabbed him to stop him walking around Gale, "Stop, you're making him uncomfortable."

"Well someone else than Randy had to tell him he's hot, and desirable, and beautiful, because you should know Scotty, even a man needs to know that from time to time."

"I know. But still don't crowd him," added Scott with a smile. John nodded.

Gale looked a little flushed and uncomfortable, Randy grabbed his hand, "It's something else when it’s not me?"

"I… I'm…" Gale passed his hand over the nape of his neck, trying to dissipate the uneasiness. He leaned toward Randy, "It's just that's what you say when we are alone, and well…"

"It's what I thought last night when I saw you in your tux," added Scott, to help the man understand that not only women could find him desirable.

"You did?"

Scott nodded and John wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, "He told me you're gorgeous, and if he weren't with me, he could easily fall for you."

"You forgot to mention, that I love you too much and that I don't go after someone else's man," added Scott with a pointed look to Gale.

"Yeah I forgot to mention that," added John with a smile. Gale nodded and squeezed Randy's hand.

Gale looked over at the clock, "Anyone need to eat something? It's already past one?"

John nodded and so did Scott just as Randy's stomach made itself known. Gale laughed, "Late lunch then, it is." He walked to the kitchen and pulled out all the meals already made the day before.


	6. Chapter 6

They had a late lunch, it was after three in the afternoon. Randy was in the garden, reading a book, John and Scott were in the pool swimming. Gale was in the house, he said he had some important things to do and locked himself in the office.

"I can't believe you have a pool here," joked John.

"It's more a big tub, that's what Gale likes to say, because it's smaller than a usual pool," replied Randy with a smile.

"Who cares when we can have fun," John snickered as he splashed water on Randy.

"Oh no you didn’t," cried Randy.

"Oh yes I did," laughed John, while splashing even more water on Randy.

Randy stood up, before the water reached him and jumped into the water joining Scott and John.

 ****

  
*** * * * * * ***   


Gale heard laughing; he closed his computer and wiped his tears away. He had just finished a conversation with his parents, through his computer, or rather John's computer. He stood up, walked to the window, and smiled when he saw Randy in the water with John and Scott.

 ****

  
*** * * * * * ***   


Before calling his parents, he looked through the web for John's story. It wasn't difficult, John wasn't shy and Gale learned a lot about the man.

After some answers, he called his parents, knowing they were at home, and asked if they still had the computer and the webcam. After five minutes, he was logged in videoconferencing with his parents.

The first question from his mother made him boil, "How's Jas? Did you have fun? When will you bring her home?"

"Mom, stop please," chuckled Gale nervously.

His father came into view, "Hello Son, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks, you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Gale’s father answered with a smile.

"How's that friend of yours?"

Gale frowned, and his father smiled, "The blond guy you’re always with."

"Randy?"

"Yeah, Randy, how is he, and don't think about lying," his father smiled.

Gale looked at the screen; his father was smiling and his mother frowning. Strange, he thought it would be the other way around. His mother more open and his father, well his father like he always was.

Gale passed his hand over his hair, and smiled, "He's fine, he says hi." His father nodded. The frown on his mother's face deepened. Gale watched how she reached for his father's hand and squeezed it. Gale decided to say it now or it would never be the right time.

"Mom, you always told me to be honest and to make sure I can face myself in a mirror. I can't come to see you and talk to you, because then I'm sure I wouldn't have the courage anymore." He stopped, watched the screen, his father nodded, and his mother already had tears in her eyes.

He reached for the picture on his office desk, it was a promotional picture or rather it was a picture taken during a promotional shooting between season four and season five. They were shooting the group pictures and they were wearing brown clothes. They took some couple pictures, but they never released them for promotion. So when they were rejected, the actors could take them. Gale took the one he made with Randy. They were sitting, Gale behind Randy, his arms wrapped around him. They were beautiful. He remembered they were joking, and as he said, "I wouldn’t mind being in your life forever," Randy turned around and the photographer snapped.

The picture was rejected, because the staff found they "acted too much." Well in fact, they weren't acting at all and the emotions in this picture were real and theirs.

Randy took the other one, where Gale is sitting in front of him and he answered Gale’s question, "Me neither." Randy was looking at Gale and Gale was smiling a little, his hand tightened over Randy's hands. The picture was rejected for the same reason. Gale never knew Randy had it until he saw it on the nightstand the first year they were living together.

He looked one more time at the picture, inhaled deeply and looked at the webcam, "You always what's best for me Mom." He saw his mother nod, "Well, it's not Michelle, it's not Rachel or Jas …" He stopped one more time, looked at the screen, and saw his father nod, "It's Randy. It has always been Randy, since the first time I saw him. The first time I touched him."

He saw his mother shake her head, "But you dated Michelle."

"I dated Michelle, because it was the best thing to do then, because Randy was with Simon. Because we couldn't stay together, because … because it was too complicated then, it doesn’t mean we didn't want to be together, just that we couldn't."

Gale focused on the screen, his mother was wiping her eyes and his father had a small smile on his face. "We’ve been together since the end of shooting Queer as Folk; we are living together in the Toronto house I still have. Mom, Dad, you have to understand, he's … He's my everything." He finished his sentence and looked over at the screen, feeling nervous and at peace all at once.

A long moment passed before either of his parents spoke, and to his surprise, it was his father, "Gale, are you happy?"

Gale nodded, he looked up, smiled, "Yes dad, I'm happy, for the first time in my life, I'm happy, really happy."

Gale looked at the screen, his father squeezed his mother’s hand and looked at his son. He took a deep breath, "I've suspected for some time now. You're just like your Uncle Charlie."

Gale frowned and mumbled, "Uncle Charlie? I don't have an Uncle Charlie."

"Yes you do, but you never knew him," his father answered with a saddened look. "Charlie was my older brother and I idolized him. He was always so good at everything and he always included me. The thing is that when he was a senior in high school he was caught with another boy at school."

Gale's father looked into his son's eyes, "If you think things are bad now for gays in the South you should know they were a million times worse then. They said it was an accident, but I know they killed him - all those football jocks."

Gale shook his head, as his father continued, "He was the quarterback of our team and they couldn't stand the fact that they'd showered with a faggot. I can still remember them calling him names." He huffed and pointed to the screen, "Our father threw him out of the house. He didn't have anywhere to go; he was sleeping on the bench at the park." He passed his hand over his face, "I stayed with him because I was so mad at our old man for throwing him out. Charlie made me go home. Told me he'd be okay and not to worry. Never should have listened to him. That's the last time I saw my brother alive."

Gale looked at his father, tears in his eyes, shaking his head.

"I never told you because I never thought I’d have to tell you, that's why it's important to know if you are happy. Gale?"

"Dad?"

"You can't change the past, but we can make a better future, so are you happy Gale? Like you said?"

"Yeah, Dad, I am."

"Than that's all I have to know, if you are happy I have no say here. I'll leave you with your mom," his father sent him a kiss and left his wife and son together.

It was only when Gale's mother was alone, that she began to speak. "Gale, I'm sure it's not what you think, I'm sure it's just a moment in your life. Maybe you haven’t found the right woman for you, maybe you should try to look again?"

"Mom, listen to me, I don't want any other woman, I could date one, ten, twenty, I still would want him. I haven’t touched a woman in almost four years, I don't want it, I don't enjoy it. It's not me, Mom, it's just not me."

His mother was shaking her head. Even after listening to her husband’s story, she couldn't agree with her son. Gale took a deep breathe, "Mom, listen, I don't like any other man, just him. I love him mom, I'm in love with him. Do you remember how you were in love with Dad?"

"I still am."

"Then you should understand what I feel. Mom, you always say that Dad is your everything." He saw her nod, "Then you should understand how I feel about Randy."

She shook her head, stood up and before Gale could say anything, she closed the computer. It didn't take more than a minute for Gale to hear his cell ring; it was his dad, telling him to give her some time and that she eventually will come around.

Gale let the tears fall, tears for the past, for the present and his unsure future. He turned around when he heard Randy in the garden, laughing with John.


	7. Chapter 7

It was later that night, Randy had his leg wrapped over Gale's. Gale was still awake after their hot and tender love session; he closed his eyes as his hand traced patterns on Randy's back.

After he talked with his parents and spent most of the afternoon in the office, trying to get a hold on his emotions. It was only when his mother called later in the evening telling him it doesn't matter who he loved, he was still her son, that he found some peace.

Due to her phone call, his evening went better than the rest of the afternoon.

 ****

  
*** * * * * * ***   


They decided to grill steaks on the barbecue, and open some wine. Scott helped Gale in the kitchen, as Randy and John set the table and John took care of the meat.

For the first time in two days, Gale was relaxed and acted naturally with Randy. It was after dinner, they were in the garden, in front of a fire in the open fireplace they had set up last summer.

Gale and Randy loved it there especially during the fresh summer night. The fire provided just the needed heat. And Gale loved those moments, because often they ended on the futon set under the open sunroom and made love for hours.

Gale smiled as he looked into the fire. On the other side of the fire, John was in Scott's arms. Gale looked up, his smile even bigger.

John smiled back, "Want to share?"

Gale chuckled, "You wouldn't want to know."

"Tell me," persisted John.

Gale looked at them again, "I thought it was…" and he gestured between them, "The other way around."

John frowned. Scott laughed openly and answered, "Most people think the one who holds the other is the top and the one who's held is the bottom. Not everything goes with those rules."

Gale frowned, not really understanding what Scott was trying to explain. John looked at Gale and said calmly, "On our first day here, I'm pretty sure you were the one shagging Randy, and not the other way around. Am I right?"

Shocked, and blushing, Gale nodded.

"John, be nice," whispered Scott.

"I am nice," replied John as Randy walked back to them, a guitar over his shoulder and a tray with coffee and dessert in his hand.

"Yummy," whispered Scott.

"John told me you liked dessert, so I bought a chocolate chip cake, it's one of Gale's favorites," replied Randy, while putting the tray on the table and handing the guitar to Gale.

"Thanks and you love that cake as much as I do," Gale grinned back; Randy nodded, a smile on his face. He sat behind Gale and wrapped his arms around him.

John smiled, as Scott, gestured to them, "See that's what John is trying to explain to you."

"Yeah well you agreed with my first guess, but I'm sure you aren't always on top. Christ I hate that word," whispered John at the end.

"What do you call it if you don’t like the word?" Gale asked blushing slightly.

"I prefer to think of it as leading and following. Realistically, it's very rare to have a stable relationship where one partner always leads and the other always follows. I'd like to think that love is mutual and that a leader often accepts being led, but only by the one he really cares for and loves."

Gale nodded, Randy wrapped his arms around his shoulder and put his chin on the crook of his neck, and whispered, "I like when you lead…"

Gale swatted him on his hands, and laughed, a real laugh, "I know how you love it. But I love it too when you're in charge." He leaned back, turned his head and kissed Randy on the lips slowly, deepening the kiss a bit.

A cough separated them. "Sorry," whispered Gale.

"Don't be, it was hot," chuckled John. Scott swatted him on the arm, "What? It was, don't deny it."

"Yeah it was," Scott nodded. All four men laughed at John's feigned indignation.

John looked at the guitar lying near Gale, "Do you play?"

"He plays," stated Randy proudly.

Gale looked uncomfortable at John, "I … well I play a little."

"Stop being modest, Gale, you play better guitar than you seemed to be able to in season one, remember?"

Gale laughed, "Yeah, I remember I had to shoot this fucking scene twelve times, because it was always too good …"

"So what will you play," asked John snuggling closer to Scott.

"I didn't think …"

"Let your soul choose, that's when you get the best song," whispered Randy.

"Okay."

Gale grabbed his guitar, making sure it was tuned.

He began slowly ... letting his mind travel over the strings, until he got the rhythm. He began to play, Randy still sitting behind him, leaning against his back, arms around his waist like he often did when Gale was playing. John recognized the song, and began to hum with the music and then to sing with him.

>   
> _And I'd give up forever to touch you_
> 
>  _Cause I know that you feel me somehow_
> 
>  _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_
> 
>  _And I don't want to go home right now_
> 
>  _And all I can taste is this moment_
> 
>  _And all I can breathe is your life_
> 
>  _Cause sooner or later it's over_
> 
>  _I just don't want to miss you tonight_
> 
>  _Chorus_
> 
>  _And I don't want the world to see me_
> 
>  _Cause I don't think that they'd understand_
> 
>  _When everything's made to be broken_
> 
>  _I just want you to know who I am_
> 
>  _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_
> 
>  _Or the moment of truth in your lies_
> 
>  _When everything seems like the movies_
> 
>  _Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Gale finished the song, Scott and John applauded, Randy kissed him on the temple, "I love that song."

"I know."

"Why now?"

"Because I finally get it. I would give up everything if you ask me," whispered Gale.

"If one day you need a place to hide, just take the first flight to London, and call us," John told Gale with a smile.

Gale looked over and nodded, understanding his friends were giving him a chance to go away if things go bad for him.

Randy had let his hands travel down to Gale’s waist and was now caressing his crotch feeling Gale harden under his ministrations. Gale sighed, leaning a little more into Randy's touch.

Scott tugged on John's shirt, making a move with his head to the inside. John nodded and followed Scott discreetly.

Randy pulled himself closer to Gale, rubbing his hand over his crotch. Gale leaned into Randy's touch. Putting the guitar away, he put his hands on Randy's thighs, pulling them closer to him. Randy began to nibble on Gale's earlobe, trailing kisses on the nape of his neck.

 ****

  
*** * * * * * ***   


From the upper bedroom, John was watching both men. Scott walked up behind him. "You're playing voyeur?"

"It's difficult not to; look how hot they are together," whispered John as Scott leaned into him.

"Yeah they are, but we aren't getting off on watching them, are we?"

"Who would have thought Gale Harold would be in love with Randy Harrison?" asked John, turning into Scott's arms.

"Somehow, watching the show we already suspected it," Scott murmured against John's mouth, while his hands were busy with his shirt.

"You suspected it, I don't know why, but you suspected it," John groaned, when Scott reached for his cock.

"It was in their eyes in some scenes," Scott panted when John reached into his trousers and passed his hand over his ass.

"In their eyes, huh?" John chuckled when he heard Scott moan.

"Yeah, they … they held the same fire you have in your eyes when you look at me, God, don't, don't stop …"

"Like I look at you now?"

"Yeah" Scott replied huskily, as John claimed his mouth in a passionate and heated kiss. John moved Scott backward and pushed him down on the bed.

 ****

  
*** * * * * * ***   


In the open sunroom, Randy had discarded his and Gale's shirt. He had opened Gale's trousers and was rubbing his hand over his lover's cock. Gale lifted himself from the couch and discarded his trousers; he turned around and watched as Randy was doing the same. He groaned at the sight in front of him. Randy smiled at him.

Gale walked to the couch, and laid down on his back, he gestured for Randy to come to him.

Randy crawled up Gale's body, trailing kisses on his journey up. He put his mouth over Gale's and moaned when Gale's hand reached for his ass, caressing it and pulling him even closer.

Gale opened his legs and made room for Randy, moaning, when both cocks rubbed together. Randy chuckled when Gale bucked his hips to get more contact.

Gale reached out and grabbed Randy's head and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Gale moved slightly under Randy, and felt the tip of Randy's cock on his opening; he stopped kissing him and whispered huskily, "I want you."

Randy looked into the deep hazel eyes, glowing with gold flecks, "Con … condom?"

Gale shook his head, "No, now, I want you, now."

Randy closed his eyes, and shook his head, "Gale …" his head was screaming no, and his body was screaming to take Gale.

Gale shifted, under Randy, the movement made Randy sink into Gale's opening.

"Oh god…" whispered Randy.

"Missed you, missed you so much," panted Gale.

"Me too," replied Randy, he looked into Gale's eyes and moved slowly until he was fully embedded into Gale's hot channel. He began to rock and moved slowly to lead them to completion.

Gale was beyond words. They didn't break eye contact as Randy picked up speed moving in long and deep thrusts. They didn't break contact, as they moved their hands together around Gale's shaft to match Randy's thrusts.

Gale groaned as he felt his orgasm build deep in him, and threw his head back on the sofa, as he released his cum between their bodies. He felt Randy follow one thrust later.

Randy slumped down over Gale's chest and attempted to move but Gale wrapped his arms around him. "Stay," was all he said. Randy nodded against his chest and traced patterns on Gale's chest. He groaned when he felt himself getting soft and slipping out of Gale.

Gale kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around Randy's shoulder, tracing small circles on his back. Randy wrapped his leg over Gale's and drifted slowly to sleep.

Gale looked at Randy's head and then back into the dark night, he smiled; in two days he learned more about himself than in the other 39 years of his life. Maybe it was time to move on in his life, or rather to move with Randy in his life. It was time to accept who he was and to make the others accept it also.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes letting sleep overtake him. It was finally time for him to stop playing Gale Harold's role and be Gale Harold, Randy Harrison's Lover.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

>  _Disclaimer: I do not own Gale or Randy. Neither do I own John or Scott. I think we all know that. This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not claim to know whether any facts mentioned in this story are actually true. As far as I know, Simon and Randy are a happy, healthy, loving couple. Any references to anything different are purely fictional._


End file.
